


Choices

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Choices, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Choices

Clint always had a choice,   
In his life.  
It was by choice he joined circus.  
It was by choice,   
He became a mercenary.   
It was his choice to join Shield.   
And to spare Natasha.   
He always had a choice.   
Some were good,   
Other's a little questionable or bad.


End file.
